1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a patterning slit sheet, a deposition apparatus including the same, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same, an organic light-emitting display apparatus manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as the next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an intermediate layer, which includes an organic emission layer, between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. Here, the first and second electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed via various methods, one of which is a deposition method. In order to manufacture an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using a deposition method, an intermediate layer having a set or predetermined pattern is formed by adhering a fine metal mask (FMM), which has openings of the same/similar pattern with the pattern of the intermediate layer that is to be formed on a substrate, to the substrate and by depositing a material of the intermediate layer through the FMM.